


Sin magia

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, DarkCrack!Fest, M/M, Time War, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este me gustó mucho, más porque muchas cosas quedaron implícitas y pude experimentar un poco, aunque seguro el experimento en sí es algo imperceptible. En esta ocasión no hay advertencias, de hecho, creo que es el drabble más feliz que he escrito para el DC!F. Qué cosas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sin magia

**Author's Note:**

> Este me gustó mucho, más porque muchas cosas quedaron implícitas y pude experimentar un poco, aunque seguro el experimento en sí es algo imperceptible. En esta ocasión no hay advertencias, de hecho, creo que es el drabble más feliz que he escrito para el DC!F. Qué cosas.

Un hechizo pasó rozando sus oídos, podría jurar que algunos mechones de cabello fueron llevados por el viento. El lugar era un auténtico caos y las únicas luces eran las que los encantamientos producían al impactar contra algo o alguien.

Entre la muchedumbre lo buscaba, igual que siempre lo hacía, en cada batalla, en cada misión encubierta, en todos los lugares y en todos los rostros. Cualquier resplandor le hacía creer que se trataba de él, pero últimamente el brillo en la distancia se hacía menos frecuente.

Aunque siempre lo buscaba, no sabía exactamente cuál era el propósito de ello; si lo encontraba, ambos se enfrentarían y ninguno quería eso.

Esa noche, por fin supo cuál era la razón de buscarlo siempre: tenía que protegerlo. O al menos ése fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, justo después de atravesarse en el camino de un rayo azul que iba dirigido a él. No sabía qué podría provocar tal conjuro, pero había sido testigo de su creación: había visto investigar a Hermione en cuanto libro de magia oscura se le atravesó, a George dar ideas y a Ron y a Ginny practicar los movimientos.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no debía permitir que alcanzara a Draco.

Cuando despertó, vio la silueta de alguien junto a la ventana. Supuso que era él, pero la luz de la habitación no era suficiente.

—Eres un estúpido. Esta vez tu complejo de héroe casi te destruye —dijo él con voz ronca sin despegarse de la ventana.

Se quedó en silencio, estaba confundido y su último recuerdo era una luz azul.

—Cualquiera que supiera los efectos del hechizo que recibiste en mi lugar dudaría de los escrúpulos que tiene tu bando. —Al no tener respuesta continuó—. Drena tu magia, no te mata, pero sería más compasivo si lo hiciera.

—Mi varita —dijo Harry y miró alrededor de la habitación buscándola.

—Ten.

— _Lumus_  —susurró.

Una luz débil parpadeó en la habitación.

Draco lo observó con un brillo extraño en su mirada y puso un gesto de concentración.

—No está mal. —Guardó silencio un momento, luego respondió a la pregunta no hecha—. Había un auror cerca, utilicé su magia para evitar que perdieras la tuya, parece ser que funcionó.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Ya te lo dije, es más compasivo matar a alguien que desprenderlo de su magia.

Harry bajó la mirada.

Por un rato, ninguno dijo nada, sólo vieron el atardecer y el brillo que los últimos rayos de sol le daban al Támesis.

—Es mi forma de saltar para recibir el hechizo en tu lugar.

—Pero tú no sufriste ningún daño.

—Pero yo no soy un Gryffindor imprudente.


End file.
